Worth Getting Hooked
by Sailor Phantom of Middle Earth
Summary: It's easy to think that getting kidnapped by your favorite villain would be exciting and romantic, but what if it REALLY happened? Finding herself in Neverland, Regina is determined to get home, but the longer she stays, the harder it is to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is all because of a dream I had, where I was talking to a friend, Hook comes over, picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, and runs off. So this story is just for laughs and fun. Not to be taken seriously. I will still do my best to keep the characters IN character and there will be no random lovin' and kisses with Hook being totally OOC(out of character) He is a pirate and shall act like one_. _Peter and other characters from the movie will also make an appearance but there will be NO romance between My OC and Peter or any other characters. If my OC starts acting like a Mary Sue, PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I MAY FIX IT! _Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or it's characters  
This is inspired by KP-chan's work, Through My Eyes, so go read that too! It's on here and DeviantArt(as is my story)**

**

* * *

**

Also here is a short summary.

**Summary:** Regina is at a sleepover with some friends. They have a game where they watch their favorite Disney movies and then ask questions concerning the character currently onscreen and them selves. Unknown to the girls, they are being watched as they watch Peter Pan. The question, "Would you kiss Hook if given the chance?" comes up and Regina says yes. Thus a plan is set into motion and the girl is kidnapped by Captain James Hook and taken to Neverland. Regina is sure the pirate captain is up to something from his sweet gentlemanly manner and devious smile. Not long after spending time in the drawn world with cartoon characters that Regina notices a change in herself. Now she must try and find a way back home before it's too late.

**Chapter 1**

**Kisses For A Disney Villain**

What was supposed to be a simple sleepover, play a few games, watch a movie, and go to bed by no later than 12am, escalated to so much more. We had eaten ice-cream, varies candies, and other sweets giving us a major sugar high with even more junk food sitting on the table waiting for us, and it was now 11:30. The morning was going to be dreadful as we all had to work, but all five of us rarely got to be together so we went all out. The Disney trivia game we had started turned out to be a lot harder than we thought and was changed to a sort of Disney truth or dare while watching the movie, which turned out to be much more fun anyway. First was The Little Mermaid, which we just finished, and now was Peter Pan.

"Whose favorite villain is Hook?" Said one of my overly excited friends. The mentioned villain was on the screen looking over a map of Neverland in his continued search for Peter Pan. Every time a different character appeared, the questions would revolve around that character. "Reggie!" She exclaimed, causing all eyes to turn to me since I was the only one to raise their hand.

My hazel eyes looked around at my friends as I moved one of the two blonde stripes of hair behind my ear and the rest of my long chocolate hair lay on my back. The continued gaze of the girls caused me to adjust my position before blurting out, "Yes, he's my fav!" I replied with a grin, glancing back at the TV to see Hook shoot one of his crew for singing. A laugh followed and I turned back to my sugar high friends. "He's a pirate, goofy, and just awesome." Of course there was more reason than that, but it was harder to remember with four pairs of eyes watching me.

One rolled her eyes while responding, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow is better." A friendly fight would have broken out if Kyrsten, who had asked the previous question, hadn't interrupted. "It's still my turn to ask." The question that was usually asked was, who is you're favorite character or villain and would you kiss said character? Which of course, is what was asked of me. "So, would you?"

"He'd shoot me before I got the chance." Was my answer.

"Alright, so he's tied up, his crew is gone, and you have him _all to yourself_." I could feel a blush start to rush to my cheeks. "Well?"

"Yes." My cheeks turned a light pink from the thought and a couple of the girls laughed. It was a little frustrating how easily I end up blushing and crying. Part of being an overly emotional female I suppose.

"How about French kissing him?" She exclaimed. The scene played out in my head, soon after kissing him, Captain Hook would break free and slit my throat with his hook. Yeah, that's probably what'd happen. Still, the blush rose to a bright red covering my face. More laughter followed with Hook yelling at Smee in the background. Turning back to the TV, I noticed Hook turning to the screen grinning. Was he always grinning like that? The thought was pushed aside as the scene changed and the movie continued as normal.

Our Disney marathon and games continued till late in the night and we didn't sleep till after 3. All but one of us slept in till late afternoon, but it still wasn't enough to prepare us for the work day is seems. As for myself, the day couldn't have been any longer. Not only was I tired, had a long work day, and was by myself that day to closing, but even after I had closed there was still lots of work to be done. It was nearly 11:30 by the time I finished and locked the doors behind me. A long heavy sigh escaped and my head fell on the glass door. Looking down to my right were three bags of trash that still needed to be taken out.

"Uhg. Just throw these away and you're done." I told myself. As I picked up one of the bags, a voice from behind made me jump around.

"Pardon me, but it seems you are in need of some help." Even with the street lights it was hard to make him out. What I could see was that he was almost a foot taller than me, had a very big hat and a long coat. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you." A sensible person would probably refused their help but I was too tired to care and was grateful for any help I could get. When he reached down, I thought I saw some metal object shine against the light briefly. Now the sensible part of me speaks up and my imagination kicks in. Was I going to be the victim of a mugger? I'd best just give him my purse if he shows any sign of hostility and run. Or maybe it was just the reflection of his watch? Every part of me prayed for the latter.

"Is everything alright?" There was something very familiar about his voice, and I was sure I'd heard it somewhere before, recently too.

"Yeah." A yawn escaped before I could say anymore. "It's late and I'm tired." We turned the corner where the large dumpster was and there a group of men were waiting. "Geh?" I exclaimed and nearly dropped the bag of trash.

"Forgive me my dear. I forgot to mention a few of my, friends were waiting for you." The man looked down at me with a smile and eyes that seemed to burn and he seemed even more familiar. His friends started towards me, my heart beat against my chest in terror.

I dropped the bag and ran.

Behind me I could hear the running steps of my pursuers with some of their laughter. Different scenarios of what was going to happen to me if I was caught, ran through my mind, giving me enough motive and energy to keep running. Dashing out of the empty parking lot I came to a nearby school and hurried in, mentally thanking whoever built the place for not putting gates around the school. Maybe, just maybe if I could lose them in here, I might make it back out and find someone to help me. Within the school grounds, there was no light to help my pursuers, or me. But I hand the upper hand since I had gone here for high school a few years ago. Soon after I made it to the other side, but I tripped and fell on something that cut my left arm. I did my best not to cry out and started to run again. After climbing over the fence, I was out of the school and there was no sign of the men chasing me.

"Thank you God." I prayed, clutching my left arm. After all that happened today and last night, I was beyond exhausted. When I thought of using my cell to call for help, I realized my purse was left back at the dumpster with the trash I dropped. Luckily the school was next to a residential neighborhood and hopefully someone would let me use their phone. Taking a deep breath, I started forward, only to have something hit the back of my head knocking me down. Laying there on the ground, I began to lose consciousness.

"Sorry there miss. But the captain doesn't want no trouble from you."

Wow... What a dream I had, at least, I'm pretty sure it was. Lets see, I was at work, when some guy with a big hat approached me, then these guys started chasing me all around my old high school. Yeah, that certainly sounds like a dream I'd have. Why is it I dream about my old high school sometimes, and what why was I randomly being chased, and why does my head hurt so much? Oh please no, I don't want to wake up with a migraine, not when I have to work this morning.

My hand reached for the back of my head where the pain was the greatest and found a pillow. I almost remember moving the pillow over my head earlier, must have done it while I was half asleep. A lot of times when I was getting a headache in the morning, I would move a pillow over my head to hide the sunlight and tell my parents how I was feeling so they wouldn't wake me. Feeling under the pillow I found my head and touched a large bump that made me breathe in sharply.

"Ok, ow!" My face buried itself into the mattress... hold on. This doesn't feel like my bed. Shifting around, I felt the rest of the bed I was in. It wasn't a bed, but a hammock! Slowly I moved the pillow from my head, my eyes still closed. "Please, please, please, please-" I chanted, hoping for a familiar or even a friendly environment and opened my eyes. "What in the..."

The room I was in wasn't at all what I had expected, hoped, or dreaded it to be. In fact, it didn't look completely real, but drawn. All the walls were made of wood and nearly everything else was too. Some of the beams went down the wall and were decorated with a simple pattern. The room didn't have much, some more hammocks on one wall, a few stools, a simple full length mirror, and a couple of chests resting in the corner with a mess of clothes next to it, and a few round windows that I think are portholes. Across from me was a door looking as drawn out as everything else. It was like someone wallpapered the background to a cartoon room. Was this some kind of a joke? Did someone put me into some kind of play house? While trying not to fall out of the hammock, I adjust myself to sit up only to fall back down when I leaned on my left arm. My arm was bandaged up nicely with some cloth.

"Ow! So I guess it wasn't a... dream?"

The hammock I was sitting on, looked the same as everything else in the room. It was easy enough to think of a reasonable explanation for a cartoon room, a really good artist spent a lot of time making it. But the hammock! I was sitting in it! How could I possibly be sitting in a cartoon hammock? It felt normal enough, but with a faint feel of paper. Getting back up, I nearly jumped out of the hammock and ran over to a porthole. It was a little hard to open at first, mostly since I didn't think it could open and it was something drawn. The window was opened and I was met with a cool breeze and a soft mist with the smell of the sea. I would have enjoyed it had I not been starting to panic. Looking out I saw I was at out at sea, thankfully the shore wasn't too far off, but the water, the trees, the sky, the sun, everything was drawn out.

"Hosheeshies!" I exclaimed as I stared out in both awe and terror. "Where in the world am I? How is this possible? Wait... is it snowing over there?"

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Before I even had a chance to even think to answer, a chubby short man with a white and blue striped shirt, blue pants, a little red cap and white hair came in. He looked like a, well, cartoon! His back was turned to me to push open the door without dropping a tray he was holding.

"Excuse me miss Regina, but I got you breakfast and I should change your banda-" The man turned to reveal Mr. Smee. My mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh, your awake." He smiled that same silly smile he had in the movie as strode towards me with a tray of food, I wonder if its edible, and some clean strips of cloth. "Good to see you doing well." He said and set the tray down on a stool. "Best we change those bandages there."

"Hold on!" Smee looked at me with equal, if not more, surprise and confusion that I had. "What happened to me? How did I get here? How are you here?"

Smee smiled again and chuckled, taking my arm gently he unwrapped the cloth. "Oh the captain will explain all that. He knows what he's doing, so you no need to worry." His carefree attitude for this situation was starting to bother me. The cut on my arm was a good size but not deep to need stitches and had almost stopped bleeding.

"Of course he knows what he's doing! But I want to know-The captain? Captain James Hook? _That_ Captain?" My heart skipped a beat as I started to realize more fully where I was. It was so obvious now, I was in Neverland. Not just any Neverland, but Disney's Peter Pan cartoon Neverland! Thankfully a stool was in arms reach so I was able to sit down to resign myself to my fate, for now at least. "I'm in Neverland, on the Jolly Roger, with Captain Hook." This impossibility made real was a lot to take in.

'That's right miss Regina." He replied and wrapped the cloth around my cut. "The Captain found yah and brought you here."

"He kidnapped me!" I corrected. Smee looked surprised for a moment but smiled again finishing up tying the cloth around my arm. "Probably didn't need to go through all that trouble of chasing me, and hitting my head if he just asked me to come."

"That was me miss." His smile continued even with me glaring at him. I was about to tell him how much it hurt when he spun round to grab something and back again with a dress in his hands. "The captain thought you might like a change of clothes." I looked down at my ice cream covered work clothes. It would be nice to wear something not covered in sticky and dried up ice cream. I could probably use a bath too. "The captain will be on deck waiting for you once you're done." Smee continued to smile as he walked off.

Letting out a long tired breath I picked up the dress. "He's got to be kidding." Walking over to the mirror I held up the dress. "He expects me to wear this little thing?"

The dress was a simple pirate gown, only there were a few problems. First being the chest area was made for someone much more developed than me... Almost anyone was more developed than me with my almost flat chest. Secondly the waist was much too small. This was made for someone with a great figure and good sized breasts. I was not that someone.

"There is no way I am fitting into that." When I tossed the dress aside, I noticed the clothing in the chests. I looked at my clothes, then back at the chests. "Why not?" I searched the chests till I found a large white long sleeved shirt, long orange vest, blue pants, and a belt. "That should do it." They were all big on me but they would fit better than that dress.

Once I was dressed, I tried the food. I was a little skeptical about how good it would be but it tasted normal. So I finished what was on the plate, I was pretty hungry since I hadn't eaten anything during work yesterday. Still, it was weird to be eating cartoon food. It was weirder still to be wearing cartoon pirate clothes. This whole situation was just plain weird. But the only person who could tell me what was going on was Hook. The first thing I plan on asking was, How is this possible, for me to be here with him?

I stood in front of the door, my heart thumping against my chest. It was hard to say if it was out of excitement or if I was scared, maybe both.

"Come on Reggie, you can do this. Just open the door."

And the door was opened. There in front of me, were stairs. I nearly started laughing at myself for being so nervous for stairs leading up to the deck. To my left was another door and to the right were more stairs going down.

"Best go up and meet the Cap." Feeling a little more excited than scared now, I walked up to the deck.

The deck was covered with pirates of all sizes doing whatever they felt like. I guess we must not be going anywhere at the moment or they might have been busy running around with Hook shouting orders and insults. When I was walking on the deck I started getting some odd glances from the pirates. I was starting to feel a bit uneasy. It was like a dog watching a cat walk by, as much they wanted it, they knew if they caught it, they would be punished. One of them was looking me over a little more closely, maybe it's his clothes I'm wearing, or he's wondering what happened the dress Smee brought me. Seeing that he was the only one not looking at me like a chew toy, I approached him.

"Um, where is the captain?" I nearly bit my tongue as I spoke. A smirk started to form on his face which sent a cold shiver up my spine. Without a word he pointed to the end of the deck. There was a small thing of stairs, just behind the fancy carved railing I could see the wheel and just beyond that, Hook himself talking to Smee. "Thanks."

As I started to walk up the stairs, I felt my heart get replaced by a humming bird fluttering around in my chest. I bit my lip for a moment as I neared him, his back turned to me and he seemed ready to plunge his hook into the chubby pirate. A part of me wanted to go up to him and demand what was going on, but I was frozen to the spot where I stood, listening to him talk to Smee and stare at his back. Smee noticed me and smiled brightly. "Oh, hello miss Regina." In a quick movement, Hook spun around to face me. I was with Captain James Hook, my favorite Disney villain.

* * *

**A/N:** Thus ends the first chapter of Worth Getting Hooked. The story itself shouldn't be too long, no more than 10 chapters, if not less. I already have chapter 2 done so it'll be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or it's characters  
This is inspired by KP-chan's work, Through My Eyes, so go read that too! It's on here and DeviantArt(as is my story)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**A Pirate's Life For Me, Is Short**

Captain James Hook stood before me in his full attire, his eyes gazing at me with a confident smile. Though he was only half a head taller than me, it still felt like he was towering above. Everything I planned on saying played out in my head at super speed but all I managed to do was gaze at him in awe. When I started to speak, my breath got caught in my throat and I ended up coughing instead. His smile faded to one of curiosity when he looked me over a little more carefully.

"What happened the dress my dear?" My stomach did back flips when he spoke. He turned to Smee with a frown, ready to blame him for my current clothing.

"It didn't fit." I almost couldn't believe I was talking to him and I almost didn't expect him to respond. Hook turned back to me with a calm expression. Seeing this I gained a little more bravery to continue, a part of me feared him with his short temper, and it would be foolish not to. "There was no way I was going to fit into that." I then gestured to myself and smiled. "I'm not even close to that sort of figure. So I borrowed some of the other clothes laying around."

"I see." He smiled again. "Mr. Smee?" The pirate yelled even though Smee was right next to him. "Yes Captain!" Smee saluted with a smile. I think he likes picking on Smee, and considering all he's done to him in the movie, I would probably pick on him too. "Make sure we get some proper clothes for our special guest." His eyes returned to me for a moment before sending Smee away.

Excuse me? What does he mean by special guest? Is it _normal _to kidnap a special guest? He started to walk off but I quickly followed after him, feeling confident enough to start demanding answers. If I was truly his special guest, there was a better chance of staying unharmed, for now.

"You slept well I hope."

"Considering the fact that last night I was chased around by _cartoon _pirates, cut my arm, got hit on the head, _kidnapped_, and woke up in Never land... yeah, I slept pretty well." I paused, gazing at the unchanging smile he had, and trying not to blush. Just why was he smiling at me like that? "What in the world is going on!"

Hook bowed low taking off his hat as he did. "A thousand pardons my dear. I thought you dreamed of coming here, and meeting me." He looked at me with sly smile. I felt a blush rush to my cheeks and I looked down in a attempt to hide it. How did he know that? This was getting more creepy and confusing by the second. "I had planned to bring you here of your own free will, but you ran off so suddenly..." That's because he and his crew scared me half to death, and he made it sound like they were going to rape me or something. Of course I ran, any sensible person would! A hand reached under my chin lifting my head to look at him. His face was much closer now. "I do hope you forgive me."

The blush grew and I nodded. Curse you female emotions! I was completely entranced by his kind manner to me, and started to become suspicious. "What do you want from me?" The only time I've seen him this nice and gentlemanly was when he was using Tinkerbell to reveal where Peter Pan's hideaway was. Well, I could also include when he was talking to Jane in Return to Never land, but I like to pretend that doesn't exist.

He was a little taken back but regained himself quickly. "Why this isn't what you might think it is Regina." Note to self, remember to ask how he and Smee know my name. "Being a pirate is such a lonely venture, and a female companion would be most welcome."

Female companionship my foot! If he wanted a girl so bad to travel the sea and obsess over Peter so much, he could have kidnapped an Indian girl, or even seduced a mermaid, or better yet, go find himself a nice female pirate. Why should he go through all the trouble of coming to my world, wow that sounded weird, wait by a dumpster with his crew and get me?

"Fine, but why me?" My arms crossed my chest to emphasize that I wanted an answer, now.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in my cabin?" Hook started towards a door with fancy carvings and bits of gold paint.

I almost started to follow him but froze. He wants me to go to his cabin, alone, with him! Doesn't matter if he is a cartoon pirate, he's still a male, so I'd much rather be out in the open with the other pirates watching. Especially after what he said not five minutes before.

Seeing that I wasn't following him, he came back. "Why my dear, I may be a pirate, but I also know how to treat a lady." Somehow I can't help wondering just how many women he's been with. "There's a few things I would like to show you."

"Alright, _but_, I want a chaperon." I said with a smile. There is no way I'm leaving myself alone with him. Hook frowned for a moment, sighed and called for Smee. The pirate came running and tripped on the stairs, but picked himself back up quickly. "Thank you." Smee hurriedly opened the door for Hook and myself.

"Pan ahoy!" Yelled one of the pirates.

Hook snapped around to look at the pirate in the crow's nest, his face full of anger. "What?" He looked back at me then slammed his hook into the railing. "Blast that Peter Pan!"

After mumbling to himself quickly he yelled at the pirate where Peter was then at Smee to get the crew all on deck. With all the running around and yelling going on, I started looking for fly boy. I barely had a chance to look when a hand wrapped itself around my wrist and pulled me to Hook's cabin.

"It seems our talk will have to wait." He tossed me inside and almost closed the door but stopped. "There are a few things on my desk you may like to look at until I'm done here." The door was closed and I was left alone.

I could hear Hook yelling at the pirates, then him yelling things like scurvy brat, and a younger voice calling him an old codfish. Yep, that's Peter and Hook alright. I didn't see any reason to bother with the door, not like it'd be safe to get out with the fighting going on. Wait, was Hook genuinely concerned for my safety? Some gun fire made me jump and hit the desk behind me. Oh right, he did say there was something here I might like to see. Moving around to the front, I scanned the desk of it's contents.

"What?"

First thing I noticed on the desk was a sepia picture of me in old western clothing. It was a cut out of a bigger picture that had me and my two siblings in similar outfits from when we went out with my grandparents. I blushed a deep red knowing that Hook had this and how much of my leg was showing. There were also a few other pictures of me, all in color and most of them was when I was younger. But each of them had me in the living room, watching the movie, Peter Pan. There was even one from the night before at the sleep over. As if things weren't weird enough, I suddenly gained a cartoon pirate stalker! Just when did this happen?

Falling into the large fancy chair behind me, I took this moment to let it all sink in. Captain Hook had been keeping an eye on me since I was a kid. Why... I don't think I really want to know. Turning back to the desk, I noticed a folder tucked between some books. I pulled it out, while trying not to move the books, and opened it. Inside were more pictures of girls, all of them watching Peter Pan and older with each one. Some of the younger photos had a check on it, and others had an X. The ones that had an X didn't have any older versions of the girls. Eventually all the photos got an X and mine was the only one with a check on each one.

So he didn't chose me by random, but spent possibly a long amount of time watching and choosing the who he liked the most. I may have been flattered had I not been so creeped out by it. But that _still_ didn't explain why he chose me, and not a cartoon girl. And where did he get this folder? Did he find his way back to England and steal one jsut so he has a place to put his pictures... Wait, there are some notes here to, about me and the other girls! I might actually get some answers!

The sound of gun fire made me jump yet again. I wasn't used to hearing guns and if I was, I'd probably jump anyway. Peter must be really annoying Hook. I wonder how the pirate captain is doing. Carefully I made my way to the open porthole, no wonder the shots were so loud, and looked out. The crew was trying to fight Peter while he continued to hurl insults at the captain, who was a bright red now. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of me, blinding me for a moment.

"Hosheeshies!" I nearly fell back but regained my balance in time and sight to see Tinkerbell staring me down. "Um, hi?" As excited as I was about seeing her, it was a little weird to have her staring at me while flying so close to my face. Flying... Flying! Maybe if I learn to fly, I can find a way back home. It's a long shot but I'll try anything. "Hey, can you help me?"

The pixie made a sound small jingling bells. How does Peter understand her? He study fairy language or something? She looked confused so I assumed she answered What? or Why?

"You see, Hook kidnapped me, and I'm hoping that I might be able to fly back home." A few more jingling sounds and she appeared to be thinking, glancing back at me now and then. "Please? I promise I'm not a pirate, just a normal... girl."

At first, I wasn't sure how to describe myself. Yes I am of the female persuasion, but I am a grown up, not a child any more. With that in mind, could I fly? Not just because I'm a grown up, but I'm not a cartoon, I'm... real. Of course you could also argue that all this is real, it shouldn't be, and yet, here I am with... living people? This isn't the time for philosophical questions and debates in my mind. There is a chance that I might escape Hook and fly home. The idea of actually flying made my heart leap and turned back to Tinkerbell, only she wasn't there anymore.

I hurried back to the porthole to see Tinkerbell fly off somewhere. Well, there went a possible way out. A sigh past my lips and then I heard the sound of a ticking clock. The crock is still alive? So that means this is before Return to Never land, thank God. Wait, then that means... Carefully I stuck my head out the porthole and prayed that I don't get stuck.

Up in the air was Peter, dressed in his green outfit and tights, with a hand to his ear. "You hear that Hook? Sounds like your old friend is here." Peter teased.

Hook looked around franticly shouting no a few times. With amazing speed he dashed to one side of the boat, where the ticking was the quietest and ordered his men to kill the crock. Then it moved. It was nearer to Hook now. The Pirate jumped back but looked over the rail for the reptile. "Where is the blasted thing?" Now there was another ticking clock on the other side, where it was before. "It's here captain!" One pirate yelled. "No it's here!" Cried another. The sound of ticking clocks had surrounded the ship. "No, it's not possible!" He proclaimed while shaking up a storm. Peter had a big grin plastered on his face and was trying not to laugh.

It was a trick, and Hook fell for it.

At that moment, I burst out laughing. This was one of the many reasons why Hook was my favorite villain. Consumed with fear for his second most hated enemy, he could realize that Peter was playing a joke. None of the pirates seemed to figure it out. Hook was just so funny, and that was one of the reasons he was my favorite villain.

My laughter came to an abrupt end when Hook's hook was pressed against my throat. "You think this is funny?" Despite my current situation, I smiled and nodded.

"It's a game, a joke." Hook glared at me, silently demanding I explain further. "He got you thinking that the crocodile has multiplied when I'm pretty sure it hasn't." The hook left my throat and his explression softened, just a little. "Pan's probably found a bunch of clocks and put them around your ship."

Hook's glare faded and he smiled at me. "Thank you my dear." With that, he spun back round to face Peter. "I'm afraid that little prank of yours won't work this time!" He shouted at him with a triumphant smile. Wait, but weren't you just cowering in fear a moment ago.

"But Captain, just a moment before-" Smee started but never finished as Hook nearly decapitated him with his sword. And another giggle fit from me. I was starting to enjoy being here, but only for now.

Peter laughed, then crowed, and soon there was laughter all around the ship. The pirate crew leaned over to search the water for lost boys and Hook glared down the flying wonder. Tinkerbell flew up at Pan and whispered something to him. "Good work Tink." Peter turned back to Hook and grinned. "Better luck next time you old codfish."

"I'll get you Peter Pan! Just you wait!" Hook yelled after him. Once the boy was out of sight, he turned to his crew and started throwing insults for not being able to stop Peter and was about to plunge his hook into one, when he stopped and tossed him aside. "What are you lounging around for you bilge rats, raise anchor!" He yelled, his face a bright red.

His crew started running around to do all sorts of boat, oh excuse me, _ship _stuff I suppose. I don't much about bo-ships to really know what they were doing, but I guess we aren't hanging around here anymore. Are we going ashore to find Peter and the lost boys? Why am I saying we? It's not like their going to invite me to come "hunting" with them. Probably will leave me on the boat locked in a room and some big pirate outside watching me so I don't... Why is Hook looking so smug at me? He's got nothing to be smug abo-oh no he's coming back! I _really_ don't want to be left alone in here with him now!

Quickly I jumped out of the porthole and hit my head. "Gah! Wow that really hurt." I said while rubbing the back of my head. Oh right, that's the same place where Smee hit me last night. No wonder it hurt. Not the time to think about, if I hurry I just might get out of here before Hook. I dashed for the door only to have it open and Hook standing in front of me.

He didn't wait for me to move, with his hand on my shoulder he pushed me aside and walked in. "I'm sure you found the pictures interesting." Hook stood in front of the desk. Did he notice the other girl's pictures were out?

A small smile crossed my lips. "So I see you like brunettes." It was unbelievably hard not to say, 'So I heard you like mudkips'. Even just saying it mentally made it hard not to break out laughing. This mudkip joke had become very well known on DeviantArt, a site I visited daily. The smile faded to a frown. Was his plan to show me these pictures to mock me? He didn't even bother turning around to face me! "Just what are you planning? Kidnapping me and these other girls for '_companionship_'?"

The captain's hook slammed into the desk, landing on one of the pictures. His reaction left me speechless. It didn't make any sense. Why would he be angry if he wanted me to see these... or maybe it was the pictures in the folder. He turned to me with a frightening smile and a pic of a lovely brunette stuck to his hook. "All these girls would have given me anything to be here." Hook strode towards me. I backed away until I hit the wall, feeling for the door. "And I chose you, out of all these lasses, you." His hook slammed into the wall next to me and his face inches from mine. Yet, in his eyes I noticed something, a sadness I never expected to see. He removed his hook from the wall and the picture fell to the floor. His voice had softened to a whisper. "So why are you not grateful?"

Despite everything, all that's happened to me, I was feeling guilty. Wow he is good at manipulating people!

With that, he walked away, opened a cupboard, pulled out a bottle and two cups, and looked at me with a soft sly smile. "Would you like some tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tea For Two Fixes Tedious F-f-fragilisticexpialidocious**

Tea... He offers me tea after all that's happened. Does he think that tea will make me forget and forgive everything he's done and we'll become best friends, over tea? "I'd love some." What? I really like tea! It's very calming and it helps get rid of my headaches. Plus it's the only thing here so far that's familiar or normal, even if it is cartoon tea. I need that tea! Also, if he planned on killing me he would have when I was knocked out, so its unlikely that it's drugged. Using his hand to hold the bottle, he maneuvered his hook to pour the tea into the cup with ease. I found myself gazing at him, awed by his gracefulness with pouring the tea that I didn't realize when he was handing me the cup.

"Your tea." He said and walked back to fill another glass for himself. By the time his glass was full; mine was empty and held out to him. "More already?"

The words "hit me" dashed to my mouth but never made it out. It seemed appropriate but I didn't really want to start joking around him. The glass was filled with more tea and I gulped it down again, this time choking on it from drinking too fast. "That's good tea." I managed to cough out, and then realized the error in that statement. I'm in Neverland, drinking tea, with Captain Hook... Do pirates drink tea? I could almost imagine Hook drinking tea on a regular basis, and if not, he probably should, it might help with his hot temper.

Still, "Where did you get the tea?" Hook, now sitting in the comfy looking chair behind the desk, paused in drinking his tea and grinned. He seems to be doing a lot of grinning. "Isn't... rum a more common drink among pirates?" Rum or grog... I wouldn't mind trying grog. Probably the same-

"It is." Setting his cup down, he made his way back to the cupboard. Gesturing to the bottles within he continued. "In fact blood was spilt so you might have this tea." The way he emphasized blood made me shrink into my seat and stare at the cup in my hand, small drops of tea still left inside. My desire for tea lessened, and Hook filled the cup up once more. I drank it all quickly. A couple more cups and I'll need to find a restroom... on a... pirate ship. Oh joy.

"So you and your men set out to sea and happened to find some tea?"

"We found the trade routes for ships carrying tea and did what we do best." Hook held his cup in an almost playful manner. Staring down into my cup, I considered the lives that may have been lost. The taste in my mouth became bitter. Usually I would have reasoned that the lives lost weren't truly lost and it was all a story, but the truth I knew flew out the window like Tinkerbell earlier today. I was suddenly glad I never said 'I don't believe in fairies'. "Do you have any more questions?"

It's a good thing he's sitting 'cause I got quite a few. "Why did you want me to see those pictures of me, and why the one of me in the saloon outfit?"

"You hate secrets, isn't that right?" Hook glanced at the pictures on the desk then back at me. "I want you to trust me, as I'll trust you. So I won't keep anything from you, including that I have watched you from afar." Picking up the cutout sepia picture of me, he continued. "As for this one, I quite like it."

Time to change the subject before I get embarrassed! "What about those other pics of the girls?"

He jumped up from his seat so suddenly I nearly fell out of mine. His reaction got me nervous and I prepared for his hot temper. "I admit that I did not want you to see those!" Hook exclaimed in a over dramatic way like I had seen him do before in the movie (or movies if you really want to count the second one). I smiled, amused by his silly manner, it was one of the things that made him my favorite villain. "But they are the past!" He turned to me with a grin. "And you are the future."

Do I dare ask what future he sees is there for me? But I suppose it's possible he's been telling me the truth this entire time, and he's just lonely... but that still leaves a very important question. "Why m-?"

"Captain!" Smee yelled from outside and pounded on the door. He rushed in and nearly tripped over his feet to get to Hook. "We've reached the shore and the men are waiting your orders!" The pudgy pirate stopped next to me and took off his cap. "Hello again miss."

"Well what are you still doing here?" Hook waved his good hand to the door. "Lower the long boats and get some of the crew together to leave!"

"Yes Capt!" Smee saluted him, started to leave but turned back to me once more. He opened his mouth to speak but Hook yelled at him once more and the pirate ran out.

Watching Smee and Hook was a refreshing sight. It was like I was sitting at home again watching a deleted scene from the movie. I found myself laughing the moment Smee started running. The timing of Smee running in was perfect. I may have suspected the pirate of listening in so that he might interrupt us at the right time had I not been so amused by it. Hook noticed my defenses had fallen just a little, and he was pleased.

"It appears that our conversation will have to continue later."

My laughing had reduced to a small giggle by then. Hook had started walking out the door and I quickly followed him. "You won't forget it will you? I still have a lot of questions to ask."

Hook paused at the right of the ship; what is that called, port bow? Little boats, the long boats I'm guessing, were being lowered to the water with more pirates in them. There was one nearer to us and the men were waiting. In their hands were guns varying in sizes, swords and daggers, and other things that I didn't bother giving further inspection, other piratey things they need. Their large grins sent a shiver up my spine. It was like they knew something I didn't, which wouldn't surprise me if they did.

"Of course not. We'll talk again when I get back."

"Rig... Hold on a minute!" Hook was getting into the boat when he turned back to face me. "You bring me all the way to Neverland, so I can sit on your boat and twiddle my thumbs?" Wait, Did I say boat? "Ship. Pirate ship." The frown on Hook's face shifted back into a smile. Seriously though, it floats and carries people, what does it matter what it's called? But as long as it keeps him from gutting me, ship it is.

"I'll take you on a special tour tomorrow." In one swift and graceful movement he bowed low and took my hand. Before I could pull away he softly pressed his lips against it and I froze. I'm am getting really tired of blushing so much. After a moment that felt like forever, once again he started for the long boat but paused. Did he forget something, I wondered. "Ah, that's right. Mr. Wiles!" He did not turn around to face the rest of the crew still aboard the ship.

"Y-yes captain!" A pirate on the opposite side of us answered.

His appearance was fairly different from the other pirates. The first thing I noticed about him was his messy long blonde hair. I think he was-before I could make any more observations of him a shot was fired from behind. Instinctively In one strange quick movement I jumped with my arms waving in fright then ducked down and covered my ears. Doing so sent a quick pain in my left arm. After my ears stopped ringing I looked up, Wiles the pirate was gone, and I think I heard a splash. It took me a minute to register what I think just happened and slowly turned around. Hook was holding a gun and there was a bit of smoke coming from it.

"Let that be a warning to you all." Hook said with a grin that sent a chill up my spine. He turned to me and his grin softened a little, but the chill ran straight back down to my toes. "I shall see you later tonight." He then jumped into the boat, I think he was trying to look cool or graceful, and ordered the men to lower it.

I gazed at that spot even after he had vanished from sight and the men and finished lowering him. My mind raced in circles with one question. "What was that all about?" That question was meant to stay silent, or at least not yelled. Although I don't think that would stop the strange glances I got from the remaining pirates. Not only that, but whenever I looked at them, they acted like they weren't looking at me a moment ago. Thus the questions just continue piling up. Do they all have some big secret they can't tell me?

"Ah, there you are Miss Regina."

Smee was standing next to me and looking quite cheerful. Wait, didn't he get on the boat? Why isn't he on the boat? He's always with Hook! So why is he here? Ah well, he's here, not much I can do about that. Unless I toss him over board. I don't think many if any would try stopping me, and he doesn't look strong enough to struggle against me, heavy though. Maybe I can just lead him over to the plank and just push him. Wow, I never thought I disliked him that much. Eh, not like I'm actually going to do it, fun thought though.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized I was making a strange smirk, which Smee returned with a confused smile. "Uh, why aren't you on the shi-er, boat." Great, first I call the ship a boat, and now the boat a ship, in front of pirates of all people. Thankfully Smee didn't seem to mind, or he didn't notice.

"Well you see," Smee leaned closer to me like he was going to tell me a secret. Will I finally be getting some answers? "The Captain wanted me to keep an eye on you." Well, at least it was an answer.

"Keep an eye on me?" The cubby pirate nodded. "Is he afraid I'm going to jump ship and swim home?" If it were only that easy.

"Oh no miss, you can't get home that way." Oh right, I forgot sarcasm is a foreign language to him. "The Captain is the only one who can get you home." There was an air of pride in his voice whenever he spoke of Hook. Why does he look up to him so much when all he ever does is yell and hit him? Once again he leaned closer to me. "It's not you escaping that worries the Captain, it's the crew." Smee looked around carefully as if watching out for anyone who might listen in. "That's why Mr. Wiles was shot, he disobeyed the Captain's orders, last time."

Last time... Of course there was a last time! He's a pirate! I wouldn't be surprised if they went kidnapping girls from this world on a regular basis. That's what pirates do! Kidnap and pillage and make merry with women. Lots of women. That could mean he kidnapped a girl from my world before me! My world... that will never stop sounding weird.

"Miss Regina, how would you like a tour of the ship?" Smee suggested.

"Sure, why not." It's not like I have anything better to do, and it might be good if I learn the ship's layout.

Smee started going one way before changing his mind and going another, towards Hook's cabin. I was a little hopeful that the tour was starting there, that way I could get another look at those files or anything else that might be useful. My hope vanished when I noticed he was checking to see if the door was locked. Of course it's locked, anything worth looking at would be in there and I don't think Hook wants me seeing it. When he finished, he smiled and hurried back to me. "You've seen the Captain's quarters, so we'll do the rest of the ship." Thus started the tour.

The first place we went was back where I woke up. Seems that was one of the crews cabins on the ship, and Smee was nice enough to tell me that the hammock I slept in was his. Yeah, thanks a lot for answering one of the few questions that I didn't want an answer to. He was also going to inform me of whose clothes I was borrowing but I quickly told him not to. It was weird enough to be wearing a complete stranger's clothes, I really don't need to know whose. He then pointed out that the other doors lead to the other cabins, note to self, do not explore other cabins. The stairs lead to the cargo hold and the brig. I wonder if anyone has occupied the cell before? Smee started to offer showing me the lower level, but stopped himself as he remembered something.

"Would you like some lunch miss Regina?"

"Uh, yeah thanks." So I wasn't hungry, but there are very few occasions where I will say no to food. This was not one of them.

Back up the stairs we went and across the deck to some more stairs leading down. Just as Smee was about to go down a few pirates ran up them and nearly knock him over. One of them was carrying a load of bottles. Wouldn't be surprised if that was rum. From below there was a loud deep voice yelling, yet the owner of the voice did not ascend the stairs. Smee huffed annoyed at his crew mates then turned to me smiling again. "Down here is the galley. I wouldn't suggest you going down here alone miss, the cook answers only to the captain. Even then he's not very polite."

"That's not too surprising, he is a pirate after all."

Smee nodded then headed down the stairs. "Mr. Silver! I'm bringing the Captain's guest down, Miss Regina." Did he just say, Silver? No way can that possibly be Long John Silver! That would be nuts, well, nuttier.

"Aye! Well I don't care if the Capt's guest is the queen herself!"

The voice yelled. Much to my surprise, the galley was very tidy. The floor was clean, the shelves were neatly stacked, and even the table covered in food was arranged in a way that only the cook new the purpose of. In fact, the only thing out of place was a box full of bottles and some on the floor. Scooping up two at a time to put them back was a rather large man, in both meanings of the word. I think he's at least 6 ft tall with a lot of muscle and fat. A light gray apron wrapped around his clothes and his auburn shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I was happy to see that he had both of his legs in two large black boots.

"She can't go touching anythin' in me kitchen!" His brown eyes turned to me and Smee. He bore a few freckles on his cheeks and nose which didn't really suit him as he frowned upon us. "You sure that there's a lady? She don't look nearly clean enough an' she ain't wearin' no lady's clothes." Bear. If he had fur, he'd so be a bear. Looks sweet and fluffy but you bother it, you get to met the teeth and claws.

"Well seeing that your captain saw fit scare me half to death right after work, chase me around a bit, and not give me any time for a bath or to get some proper clothes, I would think I look pretty well." I replied with a smile. Although my proper clothes would still consist of baggy pants and a T-shirt.

Both Smee and Silver paused for a moment before Silver started laughing. "Well Mr. Smee, seems our Captain chose himself a feisty one." The pirate wiped his hands on his apron as he approached. "Name's John Silver, Jonathan would be me *Christian name." He extended his hand which I took.

"Regina. Nice to meet you." He's not Long John Silver, it's just a very weird coincidence that his name is John Silver and happens to be a cook. Besides, he doesn't look like any of the versions I've seen of him.

"Well, suppose it's a good thing yer here lass, since the capt has ordered meself to make a special dish in yer honor." Gesturing behind him I noticed the counter again with food. "Only he didn't say what."

"Ok, that doesn't make any sense." Did Hook expect him to magically know what to make and it would be wonderfully delicious... A cereal says that at the end of the commercial, which one was that?

"Aye, but I'm not one to question the Captain. Unlike you lass, I hear ye're full of questions for 'im." He gave me a side smirk.

A loud crash of glass breaking against something was heard that made me jump. Smee started to mumble worriedly and hurried back and forth to the stairs then back to me. The small chubby pirate was conflicted on whether he should leave me and check on the crew on deck or leave it be. I can't help thinking that Hook my have threatened him about leaving me alone. It's rather amusing that Hook is confident enough to leave me with Smee. That really says a lot about his character, and what he would or wouldn't do. Or maybe he's just that dedicated and respectful of his captain.

"Mr. Smee, why don't yah leave the lass with me for a while?" Silver suggested. "Give yah a little break an' you can go settle things on deck."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Silver!" From the way he bounced up the stairs you'd think he was excited. For all I know he just wants some rum before Hook gets back and they all get in trouble. Would they get in trouble for drinking rum? Maybe if they got really drunk they would. How drunk can a cartoon get anyway?

"You thinkin' of gettin' a drink lass?"

"Huh?" I hadn't realized that I was staring at the steps while I was thinking. "No, I don't drink, rum that is."

"Pity then. We've got some good rum here, sure the capt wouldn't mind sharin' with yah." He winked at me. He knows. Does the whole crew know why I'm here? Why not all of Neverland? Am I the only one that doesn't know Hook's true intentions for me? Sure he claims that he want me here as a companion, but for how long? Even Smee said this wasn't the first time he's enticed a girl, on his ship. Ok so he didn't actually say it but it's implied!

"I bet. But I'd rather not share anything with him."

Silver laughed. His laugh rolled loudly like thunder yet was as cheerful as I imagined Santa Claus was. "I thought you were supposed to be in love with him."

"In love? Before last night I thought this entire world was a story, including Hook! And I was never in love with him, I just have a crush on..." My hand was very happy to meet with my face once I finished speaking. I can't believe I just admitted to one of Hook's crew that I have a crush on him. Sure it's not like he doesn't know that already, that's probably what all the other girls had in common with me. But to admit that I am still currently crushing on him, there's no telling what he'll do if or when he finds out! "Can we talk about anything else, please?"

"Alright then lass." Silver laughed. "Why don't yah help me with makin' dinner, since this dish is for you, courtesy of the captain." I frowned and Silver laughed again.

"Well lets see what you got."

For the next 15 minutes I spent searching the galley for familiar foods and thinking of different things to make. More than half of them got tossed aside pretty quickly due to the lack of appliances, the rest were declined by Silver when I mentioned it. For someone who is supposed to be making me a special meal, he's not being very cooperative. It wasn't until I settled on the main course being fish that he finally agreed. Good thing I love fish. When he started chopping of the head of a very large green and yellow fish with a blue dorsal fin, I started to go back up to the deck.

The noise from above was like that of drunk teenagers partying without the worry of the neighbors calling the police.

Maybe It'll be safer to stay with Silver and watch him gut the fish. Silver was kind enough to not laugh at me every time I made a face that would make you think I popped a sour lemon in my mouth. His smile certainly got a lot bigger though. It was only after he finished chopping the head, pulling out bones, and gutting it that he spoke.

"So, what's the Capt got that those other... why him?"

"He's funny." I responded without thinking. "Hey!" My glare was no match for his victorious grin. "Uhg, I give up. Bet this was all part of his plan to get information from me."

"That's where yer wrong lass." Silver took the remains of the fish to the other wall where an old fashioned stove sat and carefully placed the fish, that I still have yet to identify, onto a large pan. "Yah see, I lied to yah about the Capt not tellin' me what to serve."

"Why?" Please let his intentions be good, please let his intentions be good, please let his intentions be good!

"I wanted to see if yah was any different than the last lassie we had." His grin grew wide as he looked at me. "The way yah act towards the Capt is entirely different than her."

"Last lassie? You mean he did kidnap another girl before me?" The look he gave me was more of an answer than I needed. "Right, pirate." Stupid question, Regina! Stupid, stupid question. I had pondered and answered that myself twice already! Really stupid question.

"Yer not gettin' jealous now are yah lass?"

"Wha-? No." Why is he smiling at me like that? "No! I am not jealous!" He's still smiling. "Why should I care if he's gone and courted-" Wrong word. "Seduce!" Much better. "Seduce how many women? I bet it wasn't even all that many, and don't you dare tell me how many!" Silver closed his mouth but kept smiling. "Jealous, pfft!"

"Aye, suppose not. But yah sure are a bright red." If it wasn't for the fact that Silver was at least twice my size if not more, I'd have thrown the nearest non lethal thing at his head. "Well, seems I don't need yah any more lass." Wait, he's not going to kick me out is he? "Best be on yah way now."

"Wait! Can I ask you a quick question first?" He was about ready to start pushing me up the stairs but let me stay a moment longer. "What kind of fish it that?" It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Mahi mahi." With that, he gave me a quick push that was enough to send me flying up those steps and trip once I reached the deck.

"... I love mahi mahi." In a way I really shouldn't be too surprised, since I think he did some research on me to find out what I like and dislike. Boy does he have the upper hand.

Speaking of hands, one found its way around my shoulder. Standing next to me was an obviously drunk pirate. He was about my size but a little skinnier. "Ello Regina." His breath was as foul as dragon's, only a little less deadly. "Finally comin' fer a drink?" Since I nearly gagged from the toxic stench I kept my mouth shut and shook my head in response. "Come on then!" The pirate was surprisingly strong for how skinny he looked and pulled me over to the others. It was a very short walk but he nearly tripped over his on feet a few times. "Oiy, look who's come up!"

A few pirates raised their glasses approving of my presence, others looked over and didn't pay much mind, but one stood and walked over. This one was bigger than the one hugging my shoulder but didn't seem as drunk. "Nice of yah to join us." He removed the pirate attached to me in typical pirate fashion of pushing him harshly aside. "Do yah know how to sing?"

"A bit." Sure I wasn't a horrible singer but I wasn't very good either.

"Good! Why don't yah sing fer us?" The other pirates that heard gave their drunken agreements and a few other mumbles.

"Sing? But I don't know any pirate songs." This is partly true, since I knew part of a pirate song.

"That don't matter! Just sing!"

Guess I don't have much choice. But if I refuse, what's the worst that could possibly happen? They throw me overboard and I swim ashore, maybe. That's not too bad. Wait, maybe if I can get them to sing instead!

"Well, since I don't know any songs, why don't you all teach me one?"

Only a few of the pirates bothered to respond with a drunken yes while the others continued drinking rum. Who knows, this might turn out to be helpful in the end. Getting them to forget their previous request was much easier than I thought it'd be. I took a seat on a nearby crate to watch since I had nothing better to do. They all enjoyed singing their songs only one that I recognized, A Pirate's Life for me. Every time in the song that they sang "drink up me hearties" all of them stopped to take a drink. It was like a game.

The 6th song in about half of the crew was done singing and but continued cheering the others on. A couple were too drunk to even do that and fell asleep. One was getting a little friendly with me but he was quickly removed by a fairly large man with a light pink shirt and red bandanna... That's Mr Starkey! I suppose getting tossed overboard by Hook wasn't enough to keep him away. Once that matter was taken care of he took a seat nearer to me with a threatening gaze to the crew. Well, I may have myself a competent bodyguard, or more likely a chaperone. Thankfully the pirates were very careful not to bother me for now.

A few more songs later and my company had dwindled down to 7 pirates, three of which were still capable of intelligible speech and only one of which was still singing. Starkey had joined the fun and was getting himself good and drunk. The two pirates that could still talk normal were sitting to the left of me and seemed know what the singing pirates were singing.

"So, Captain Hook is sure taking a while." This was the first time since leaving the galley had I tried starting a conversation. I hoped that if I started asking questions, they would be too drunk to notice and give me some straight answers.

"E's gone chasin' Pan." His cup would have hit my head if I wasn't watching him. "Capt tends ta stay out fer hours lookin' fer 'im."

"So that's why you're all having fun now?" The pirate laughed when one of the others singing had lifted his cup over his head forgeting there was still rum inside. "I'm sure you have fun with more than just rum... women for example." Really not the best way to ask, have you had any other girls like me on board recently?

"Course! The Capt get the best of 'em though." His nudged me in the side with a sideways wink. "Cept last time."

I can't help thinking I am going to really regret asking this. "Last time?"

"Aye, Wiles get tah her." He grinned widely. "She were a wild one... what were her name again?" The pirate nudged at the other. "Yah 'memeber the girl who Wiles stole from the Capt?" He nodded. "What were her name?"

"Somtin' sea like, Coral me thinks." Wow, the grammar just gets worse with each pirate that talks. "She din't stay long, Capt were done wif 'er fast."

"That's 'cause Wiles got tah her first. Said she worf Capt's rath." He laughed then gave me a grin that sent a shiver up my spine. "Yah not bad, but yah don't look worf it."

Hopefully the other pirates feel the same way. "Where did he get her?"

Both the pirates looked at the other before one answered. "Somewhere out o' Neverland." He paused drink whatever rum that was still left. "Capt din't say where we'd gone."

"London. Musta been London."

"Not any London Ah've seen." He turned to me with a proud smile. "Ah've seen London, rightly so. What we saw wern't no London."

I nodded and stared at full bottle of rum sitting at my feet. One of the pirates offered it to me about 4 songs back and I haven't touched it. But the bottle was looking rather tempting now. After watching the pirates get merrier with each gulp and song, it didn't seem like a bad idea. The company would appear friendlier, the setting comfier, and everything would just be nicer all around. What kept me from drinking it was idea that if I were to get merry and drunk, Hook would have the upper hand. If I were to let that happen, I may never get answers or back home.

"The Capt's comin'!" Yelled the pirate in the crow's nest.

I've seen the power of three certain words put together, but the reaction was quite different. All the drunken pirates had forced themselves sober to clean up the mess of bottles decorating the ship. Others attempted to wake their friends or drag them down to the cabins so they might sleep it off. With all the running, scrambling, and frantic yells I found it best to stay where I sat and watch it unfold. It was rather impressive really seeing how much fear they seem to have to their Captain. Starkey soon found himself standing next to me once everyone was beginning to calm down. Smee appeared almost out of thin air as he attempted to get some men to hoist the long boat that Hook was in. No one paid him much mind until Starkey gave the same orders. Wow, no one likes Smee.

Hook was yelling insults at the men with him, probably mad that he didn't kill Peter again, until his feet were back on the ship. He frowned at his crew who despite their best efforts, still looked drunk. I think they were expecting him to pull out his gun and start killing them off till he'd have to find a new crew. Instead he rolled his eyes and turned back to the boat where three pirates still stood. The pirates were trying to haul something out, certainly not Peter, he'd be in a giddy mood... maybe not giddy.

A loud thud interrupted my thoughts followed by more of Hook's yelling. "You blundering idiots!" Once more they thought he'd kill them off but began inspecting the very large chest.

This seemed like a good time leave, but I had no where to go. No room of my own, no friends to talk to. All I had were my work clothes and sneakers, the latter I was still wearing. As if hearing my thoughts, Starkey put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't look at me but kept his eyes on Hook. His grip tighten when Hook's gaze turned our way. Is trying to keep me from running off, or maybe he's nervous. The pirate captain's smile grew the closer he came.

"It looks like you've been in good hands me dear." Turning to his first mate, he dismissed him without a word and then started ordering the crew to... basically bugger off and do ship stuff. It was fun watching the crew scatter in all directions and somehow not bump into one another. "Would you like to see what is in the chest?"

"Uh sure." Probably just gold, jewels, and other shiny things. Maybe he's going to ask me to wear one, then add even more matching jewelry and top it off with a tiara. Kinda like Pretty pretty princess, only without my lil sister's tantrum of not winning.

"You two! Take the chest down to her room."

"Huh? I have my own room. Without pirate roommates?"

"Of course. I can't have you share a cabin with one of my crew." He gestured to the door leading to the cabins. "If you would follow me."

Is he genuinely trying to be a gentlemen? He has been very kind since I arrived, until I triggered his temper briefly. Maybe I shouldn't be so mad at him. I smiled a little and followed him down the stairs. "Thanks."

We went past the room I had woken up in and to another. After a few minutes of standing in front of the door the pirates that were carrying the chest opened it. What I had expected was not what I got. Unlike the other room I had seen which was messy and things randomly placed, this was clean and inviting. Against the wall was a small bed with the porthole at the end. A decorative rug graced the floor with it's presence, a wardrobe sat comfortably in the corner and a small table next to it and a full length mirror hanging on the wall. On the other wall was a small desk and chair with a lamp, an untitled book, and different writing utensils.

The chest was brought in and set down by the bed and the two pirates left. Hook looked pleased with how surprised I was. "I hope this is all to your liking."

"Uh huh." I still couldn't believe that all this stuff was here. The book caught my interest more than the chest Hook was opening and I found that the pages were all blank. "Is this a diary or sketchbook?"

"What ever you want it to be. Now if you would come over here, I have something else for you." With my curiosity overtaking me I hurried over to see. Inside the chest were clothes. Piratey clothes. Guess I won't have to keep borrowing clothes from the other pirates then. "Now these should fit you much better than the dress from this afternoon."

"Afternoon! It was that late when I woke up?" Makes sense, I was exhausted from working then running in fear from pirates.

"Yes. Now me dear, I'd very much like you to wear this for dinner." Hook pulled out a sea green dress. "Meet me in me cabin once your ready."

"Your cabin?"

"Of course. Unless you'd rather eat with the crew?" I shook my head. With the way these pirates acted and talked, I doubt their eating habits are pleasant. "Very good. I shall see you at dinner then." Hook bowed his head politely with a wide grin and left.

Once I couldn't hear him I closed the door and turned to the chest of clothes and the dress that lay upon it. "I feel like I just made a date." Butterflies were flying in my stomach from the thought. "It's not a date. It's not a date." I chanted and picked up the green dress.

It was similar to the other dress but not nearly as impossible for me to wear. The top was a white poofy shirt showing off the shoulders, the waist had a black corset decorated with gold at the top and bottom, the skirt was long and sea green. Though it was simple it was nice enough, but I wasn't sure if I should really wear it. If I did, would it give him the wrong idea, like I don't mind what he did or I want to stay here for a long time. On the other hand, maybe if I do as he asked and I'm nice to him I'll get on his good side and get some answers as to why he kidnapped me. I wasn't sure what to do or how long it'd be till Hook sent someone to fetch me.

The chest almost seemed to beckon me when I saw it in the mirror. I carefully set the dress on the bed and began browsing the chest. "Well hello. This is nice." A smile formed on my lips as I gazed at the clothes I found. "I wonder if I should wear this to dinner." Now I had two choices, wear the dress Hook asked me to or the other outfit I found.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Has it really been nearly a year since I last updated this? WOW, so sorry I took so long. I will try never to do that again. This chapter is thanks to one of my readers(and watchers) on DeviantArt, who helped remind me that I needed to updated this, then requested(or demanded lol) that I add a certain something into it for making everyone wait so long. And what do you know, I fit it in nicely. Yay! Also, as a little extra for you all _(and incentive for you to comment(hahahaha!))_ I have added in a mystery character! So please enjoy this new chapter and please feel free to help remind me about updating this!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Random Title Describing Chapter... Dinner Date **

Should I do as Hook asked me and wear the dress, or the new outfit I came up with? From the chest, I pulled out navy blue pants, a long sleeved puffy shirt, and an orange vest with silver embroidery along the middle and side. Although it still had the looks of a pirate, it was not too piratey that I felt like it would give the wrong impression of me wanting to become a pirate. When I lay the clothes on the bed, I found the pants much more appealing than the dress. Plus, I had a weakness for puffy shirts. As I put on the outfit I remembered Hook's hot temper. Would he get mad if I came like this? Mad enough to threaten me at least if not gut me. My stomach twisted into knots at the thought of incurring the captain's wrath. However, he has been kind to me so far, would it be wise to test his limit? I looked in the mirror and smiled. The reflection that smiled back made me think I was back home and I was going to a Halloween party with my friends.

My smile faded. Everyone back home, do they know I am gone yet? I cannot imagine how worried my mom got when I did not come home last night. How long would she have stayed up waiting for me? Hook was not going to get away with this. He cannot just kidnap me and treat me like some new toy for him to dress up and play with. Pirate or not I was going to demand answers tonight. With this new determination, I headed out of the room but found myself standing in front of the door with my hand on the handle. "You can do it Reggie." The door still did not open. "I know there's some bravery in me somewhere, now I go." The door still did not budge. "OK, on three I open the door. One... t-"

"Miss Regina?" Smee's voice called from the other side. He came so unexpectedly that I jumped backwards followed by a high-pitched squeak and tripped over the rug onto the bed. "Is everything alright Miss Regina?" It was surprising that Smee did not burst in to check with all the noise I made.

"Yes! I'm fine, just tripped." I suddenly felt embarrassed for getting so startled when it was only Smee.

"The captain is waiting for you in his cabin Miss, whenever you're ready then." Hook probably got tired of waiting and sent Smee to come get me. I could make him wait longer but that might make him lose his temper and that would be very bad. He is more than capable of using his hook, and I would not be surprised if he kept his gun and sword with him at all times. It would be best to keep him happy then. Of course, if that is my goal then I probably should have done as he asked and wore the dress. "Miss Regina?" Oh well, too late now.

"I'm coming!" I had hoped Smee would leave after I answered, but there he stood by the door waiting for me with his usual smile, which turned to confusion and concern, as he looked me over. Looks like Hook told him about the dress, or he happened to hear about it. Either way Smee wore his emotions on his sleeve so it was obvious he was worried. "Does this not look nice?" Maybe if I act as if I forgot about the dress... actually I have no idea where I am going with this. Though it's not as if he's going to suddenly forget or say it's OK. I don't even have a good excuse for not wearing the dress. What in the world, am I going to say to Hook?

"No you look lovely Miss Regina." Smee answered hurriedly.

"Oh why thank you Smee." I must walk fast if I am to escape without further questions.

"Wait! Miss Regina!" Just a little faster and I can be on the deck before he catches up. "What about the dress the captain wanted you to wear?"

So much for that... Hmmm, playing dumb might work. "What dress?" Smee looked ready to start panicking and couldn't seem to decided whether to stay with me or go back to the room. Was he thinking of grabbing the dress and ask me to put it on? "Oh the dress!" Relief swept over Smee's face. I was starting to feel bad for what I was going to say. "Don't you remember, I told Hook this mor-afternoon that it was much too small." The pirate's smile turned to confusion once more as he processed what I said. Now Regina! Run out that door before it's too late! Victory! I made it out to the deck! Now I just need to get to Hook's cabin and... Whoa.

The sun was starting to set so the sky had changed from its normal soft blue to exotic warm colors. The horizon appeared to be in flames but softened to a calm yellow where the sun shone brightest. Oranges spread across the sky with red coming off the ends. Farther from the sun, the blue returned but was quickly changing to purple and navy. For me to ignore this beautiful sight would have been criminal, so of course I took a moment to stare at it. I was so taken in with the beautiful sunset that I hardly noticed Smee standing next to me.

"It is lovely." Smee sighed as he stood watching the sunset with me. "I always thought sunsets were better out at sea."

"I've never seen one go below the ocean before." If Smee hadn't started pulling me along to Hook's cabin, I would have watched it until the sun had vanished beneath the sea. It was then I realized I had forgotten where I was, if only for a moment. Reality had come rushing back and I found myself standing in front of Hook's cabin. With Smee was no where to be found. All I had to do now is open the door and it seemed impossible. It wasn't the door but the idea that once I opened it, Captain Hook would be on the other side waiting to have dinner with me. Should I knock first, or just waltz right in since he is waiting for me. I probably shouldn't keep him waiting too much longer, so I'll just go in.

Just as I opened the door, there was a loud thud and I nearly closed the door out of fear but left it open a crack. "Blast it! That wretched Peter Pan will ruin everything!" Hook was obviously angry. Maybe I should wait for him to cool down a little before going in.

"Oh James, you worry too much." This voice! It doesn't sound like any of Hook's crew, its way too sophisticated. I'm certain I know this voice, but I can't remember from where. Could he be from another Disney movie? "If you stick to the plan everything will work out perfectly." As he spoke, a large devious grin came to mind. If he keeps talking, I might be able to remember whom he is. Wait, Hook _does _have a plan?

"Yes, but I've had to improvise due to me crew's actions last night." Is he talking about when he kidnapped me?

"Yes, good help is so hard to come by." The image of a small bell suddenly came to mind. Why a bell? During the time that I was listening, the door was opening very slowly. Thankfully, I had noticed before it opened too far to reveal me and pulled it back and held on to the doorknob. I really hope they hadn't noticed. "Well, I can't stay any longer." A moment later I heard a chair move gently across the wood floor followed by footsteps. "Good luck with your dinner."

As much as I wanted to know who Hook was talking to, it probably wouldn't be good if I was caught eavesdropping. Unfortunately, there wasn't any place I could hide. So instead, I moved away from the door and tried to make it look like I was just arriving. The man would be coming out any moment and his identity would be revealed. He could not be one of Hook's crew, he sounded far too sophisticated. So that ruled also out the Indians and obviously the lost boys or fairies. Could he be another pirate? Or possibly a sophisticated sailor that found his way to Neverland? And why hasn't he opened the door? Was he still talking to Hook? All I had to do to answer these questions was to go inside.

I waited another moment just in case the door was to open. It didn't and finally I knocked. After the sound of hurried footsteps, the door opened with Hook looking quite pleased to see I had finally arrived, until he looked me over. He wasn't mad like I expected but disappointed. "Was there something wrong with the dress I gave you?"

Wrong? No nothing is wrong, I just chose not to wear the pretty dress you asked me to because I'm not going to do everything you tell me to unless it is for my own safety and to see how many times I push your buttons without you threatening to gutting me.

"I feel more comfortable in pants." This is also true.

Hook smiled and moved out of the doorway. "What ever makes you comfortable then me dear." He saying "me dear" all the time instead of my name is getting a little annoying.

The cabin was cleaned up bit since last time I was here and in front of the desk was a table with another comfortable looking chair. On the table and desk was the fish Silver had been making along with lots of fruit decorating it and two large empty wine glasses on either side. The small piano was moved to one side ready and waiting for the captain to grace his presence with it once more. But something that I was expecting was missing. The man Hook was talking to was nowhere to be found. I couldn't see any other door, unless there's one hidden somewhere. The only other possible exit would be the porthole and I doubt he left through there. So how could he not be here?

"Come sit over here me dear." Hook pulled out the chair by the table with a smile.

"Uh Hook? Could you not call me, 'me dear' anymore?" It almost sounds like a pet name, which I really do not need! I looked around the room as I came to the chair. Before I sat down, I saw a shape hiding at the far side of the piano. It looked a lot like very large rat, but-

"What would you like me to call you then?" Hook pushed in the chair, which knocked my gaze away from the rat. When I looked back, it was gone. I wonder if he knows he has rats on his ship.

"Regina, or Reggie."

"Then you should call me James." He said with a triumphant grin.

Was this his plan all along? Say me dear enough times so were on a first name basis? Does he have this whole dinner planned? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. James... _Hook_ sat down opposite of me and started to pile food neatly onto his plate. Well, I might as well dig in as well, and so I took a piece of the fish and started eating. The mahi mahi was very good was quickly consumed along with some of the fruit and much of the tea that he assured did not have any alcohol. We did not speak during that time which was fine with me since I was enjoying the dinner. My plate was filled twice with the fish and fruit. I had not realized just how hungry I was.

"You have a very talented cook." I told him as I relaxed a little in the chair. For a pirate, Silver was very good at his job.

"Well, now that dinner is finished." The pirate captain picked up his plate and came around to pick up mine. "Why don't we continue our conversation from earlier."

That was the last thing I had expected to happen. It was like he really did want me to know everything. He had said before that he wanted me to trust him, and that's why he let me see the pictures. That's right! I never got to ask him why he picked me out of all those other girls. Hook had placed the empty plates aside and was coming back to sit down. The fact that he was so calm and smiling made me a little nervous. "Why me?" Hook sat back down in his chair but did not answer so I continued. "Out of all the girls you could have chosen, why me? I'm sure some of them would have been more..." There were so many words to choose from like excited, thrilled, head-over-heels in love even! But I chose one that was a little more subtle. "Happy to come with you. Yet you choose me, why?"

"Yes, I seem to have many _fans in love_ with me. But..." Hook leaned forward half way over the desk like he was going to tell me a secret. I waited for him to speak but he gestured for me to come forward. So I leaned forward but only a little. "Through careful consideration, I found you were the best choice for me."

"That isn't really what I wanted to hear."

Hook slowly fell back into his chair raising his left ha- his hook to his moustache. "What is it you do want?"

That was actually a very good question.

It felt like no matter what answer or explanation he gave me it would not be good enough to satisfy. Even if I was told a logical reason for everything that happened and how this all worked I'd still have trouble believing it all. A part of me still wanted to believe this was a dream and I would wake up at home safe in bed. Yet, under the doubt and suspicion, I wanted to enjoy every moment. Somewhere inside my inner fan girl was having the time of her life and ignoring the questions that should be asked because Captain James Hook (Disney version!) wanted me. At that same time, I was secretly hoping, against all logic, that he really wanted me, and not for just some plan. That was want I wanted to know. Not that I was going to admit that to him.

A part of me wanted to answer with an "I don't know" or just avoid the question, but that would only detract from my question. So really, what I needed to do was rephrase it in a way that gave me an answer I would be happy with without revealing how I felt deep down. Wow, suddenly this feels a lot more complicated.

As I went over the question in my head, Hook made his way to the small piano and began playing. I was suddenly distracted by the melody being played and spun around as if getting a better look at the pirate and piano would help. Though trying to spin around in a chair that could not spin freely proved to be quite painful. While I held my knee that slammed into the side of the chair, I silently listened to him play. I couldn't believe what he was playing, one of my favorite songs by Josh Groban, So She Dances.

"Y-you... that is! How can you know that?"

The pirate captain didn't answer but turned his head towards me with a pleased smile before turning back to the piano. It wasn't long before the lyrics were playing in my head and I stared humming along. A moment later, the pain in my knee was gone and I was slowly walking across the floor swaying back and forth. A few more steps and I would have been standing next to Hook, but I stopped there swaying back and forth with a growing smile. The music was a wonderful distraction from all that had happened. My eyes closed when the lyrics reached, 'When I close my eyes I can see' and I found myself humming louder and almost forgetting where I was. When it got to 'So she dances', again I started dancing a little. Attempted to dance would be more accurate since I never learned how and was making things up as I went. I moved about the spot where I stood careful not to tread too far so I wouldn't bump into anything. The song was nearing its end and I slowed down to a stop until the last note fell.

That was fun, now what was I doing? Wait, he just-! "You did that to distract me!"

Hook still sat at the piano but moved back with his hand up on his chest looking very offended. "Me? I only thought a little music would help you relax a little." He explained, smiling when he finished.

I was about to retort but stopped. He was right, I did feel more relaxed. So much that I was having fun moments before, briefly forgetting everything troubling my thoughts. It was nice, but dangerous... Right? Shouldn't I be on my guard? A part of me was starting to wonder why I was so scared. What happened that I need to be so distrustful of him. For some reason I couldn't remember, not right now. No! I have to remember, it was important! I can't let myself forget. Don't forget about home, about work, about how he kidnapped me.

A wave of relief hit as I recalled how I came here. Neverland makes you forget. Spend enough time here and have enough fun and you forget. _That_ must be Hook's plan. To make me forget about my home and want to stay here. From now on I need to make sure I don't get too wrapped up in having fun or too relaxed. Somehow I need to make sure I remind myself of home. That actually shouldn't be too hard since everything here is a cartoon. Now that I think of it, memories of home only started fading when I closed my eyes while I was dancing. Uhg, this might mean sleep is not an option. Can't risk having a good dream then waking up with no memory of home. At least until I look in a mirror.

"May I have this dance?" Hook had left the piano and was standing in front of me his right hand extended. When had he got up, and how long has he been standing there?

"I can't dance... at all." My excuse felt weak since I was "dancing" before. Course that was different. Dancing with someone is entirely different than pretending to dance by yourself. Plus, I can't allow myself to have fun right now. "I can barely do the YMCA right." Maybe not the best example of my terrible dancing skills but it was true. "Or waltz." I added, seeing that he was starting to grin. "Anything really." Looking around the room, I realized for the first time that everything was moved towards the walls, making enough room to dance in. He had even planned this!

"Then allow me to teach you me-" Hook cleared his throat, probably because he was about to say "me dear" again, and corrected himself with a smile. "Regina."

Before I could refuse or make another excuse, Hook took my left hand and pulled me to him. Since I wasn't prepared for this sudden force I lost my balance falling forward so I hit his chest. With another quick movement his hook carefully held my back, fear of ramming into the point kept me from pulling away. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again for the, I forget how many times now I blushed today but I certainly must have set a new record by now.

"Now follow me lead, One two three, and one two three." The steps were slow, Hook showing me where to move as he counted. I watched our feet making sure not to trip over his or my own. So far I was doing alright, I would take a step right after him and a few times I had nearly stepped on his feet. I began counting quietly to myself when a song popped into my head and I started humming Shall We Dance. "And one two three." Hook continued as I hummed. The song helped me keep in time with his counting but I was starting to get distracted again. Immediately I stopped humming and dancing. "Why did you stop? You were doing well." I could feel the hook still on my back refusing to budge. I was still stuck. Being so close to Hook, my mind wasn't thinking straight and I couldn't think up a good excuse.

"Thank you." My head was whirling, face flushing and eyes fixed on our feet. Think Regina, think! I can't believe I was dancing with Hook. Gah! Wrong thought!

A cold metal object found it's way under my chin and lifted it up so I was gazing at the pirate captain. The hook was no longer pinning me to him! Yet I found myself unable to move away and lost in his eyes. "You should be looking up at me, not at me feet." His hook slowly left and made it's way back to my back. "Shall we dance?"

Without thinking, I spoke. "One two three and?" Hook smiled and I found myself starting to. Suddenly we started dancing again still counting, only together this time. We danced around the room Hook leading me away from all the objects decorating the walls. The song Shall We Dance played through my head once more and much to my surprise we stopped when I was nearly finished. His eyes never left mine and I could feel my knees grow weak. There is no hope for me now. None. None at all. I am going to be lost here forever if he keeps doing this.

"Why are you being so..." I bit back the last word. A bit of caution still hung somewhere in my mind. Carefully I thought over a good word to describe his actions without sounding completely enthralled with him. "Kind?"

Hook smiled, looking a little too pleased. "I though I made that clear already." My eyes widened a little as I thought back. He couldn't really mean my 'companionship'. "I want you to fall in love with me."

My mouth fell open but I just as quickly closed it, my eyes wider than ever before. He was serious! All this time I thought he was just teasing me or wanted just another trophy girl but was completely serious!

His right hand let go of mine resting at the back of my head.

This still had to be apart of some plan! He couldn't just... there's got to be a catch. There has to be! I hadn't realized it but the distance between us was lessening. I was already pressed up against him, with his hook not allowing me to back away. But now our faces were far too close. I could feel his warm breath on my face and my knees began to shake. If I didn't do something soon we wouldn't even be a hair's length away from ki-! He's going to kiss me! Now would be the perfect time for Smee to come blundering in and annoying Hook, just like earlier today. Any time now Smee! Oh come on! The one time I actually want to see him and his voice calling for his captain he doesn't come? That's not far! A moment more and-

Before Hook was able to close the distance between us my knees gave way and I fell to the floor.

I don't believe it. Finally something about being a girl has come in handy today! I swooned! For the first time in my life I got weak in the knees and literally fell for Hook. Sure I totally gave away how much I like him now but I don't care! If he managed to kiss me who knows what would have happened. If just dancing made me forget, what would a kiss do? I don't know but I was really close to finding out. When I thought about getting up my legs still felt weak. Standing right now didn't appear to be an option.

"Are you alright?" Hook had bent down so he was level with me. It looked like he wasn't going trying to kiss me again. Though despite the concern in his voice and expression, I could see a bright smile in his eyes. He may not have gotten his kiss, but I still swooned.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm just really tired." Now that I thought about it, I was feeling pretty tired. The entire day I had been busy, surprised, scared, overwhelmed, and confused. It had been a very long day and the almost kiss was my breaking point. There was no way I could take any more of this tonight. Forget or not, I need to sleep. I'll just make sure to write a note to myself before going to bed and look in the mirror. Hopefully that would be enough to keep me from completely forgetting.

"Here, let me help you up." Hook offered his hand but I refused.

"Thanks but I can do it myself." Usually I would have accepted any help. But after all the kindness he's already shown me, well, he made his intentions very clear. Getting up wasn't very hard, that is until I tried to stand, but I managed to get on my feet once more. For a moment I felt fine and ready to walk back but suddenly I fell back down, Hook catching me before hitting the floor.

"Seems you need me help."

I sighed and nodded. "Looks like it."

This time when Hook offered his hand again, I took it. He raised me to my feet without any trouble, which really isn't too surprising since he's capable of prying open the croc's mouth when he's inside it. I put my right arm around his shoulder to help balance myself so we could walk back to my cabin. Getting out the door was easy enough, Hook had wrapped his left arm around me so I wouldn't fall. Outside it was completely dark, with only the stars and moon to light Neverland. There were no lamps lit and the crew seemed to have abandoned the deck. It was a little eerie how empty the ship felt with only the captain and I. A yawn found it's way out and my eyes began feeling heavy. There was a good chance I'll fall asleep once I hit the bed.

"Do you think you can walk all the way?" He asked, we had only taken a few steps from his cabin and I was already drifting behind.

"Sure I can." I answered sounding more sleepily than I wanted.

"Just how you could stand by yourself?" The smile he was wearing now made me worry. He wasn't planning on taking me back to his cabin and sleep there instead was he? I nodded, opened my mouth to tell him I could make it but yawned instead. "Let me take you to your room."

It was hard not to groan out of frustration. Everything that has been happening has somehow turned in his favor. I was beginning to believe everything that happened, from the moment I woke to right now, was all planned out before I even got here. He may not be the bravest or most frightening of Disney villains, but he is certainly very clever.

The pirate captain didn't wait for me to respond but pulled me closer, bent down, and lifted me up so he was carrying me in his arms. Instinctively I wrapped both my arms around his neck. My head told me to let go, not to get too close to him, but for the first time all day, I felt safe. Maybe it was because I was too tired but I was not afraid he was scheming something right then. Still, I made sure not to look at him any more than I needed to but stared at the stars and ocean until Hook opened the door and into the ship. When we got to the door to my cabin, I expected Hook would finally set me down but instead he opened the door and carried me inside.

"Ok, pretty sure I'll be able to care of myself now." I told him attempting to wriggle out of his hold, but he refused to let go until he set me on the bed.

He then took a few steps back and bowed low. "I hope you had a splendid evening, good night Regina." Without another word, he turned and headed out the door.

"Uh, wait a sec please!" Do not get me wrong, I wanted him out but. "Thank you Ho- I mean, James." That was a little weird, calling him by his first name. "For dinner and helping me here... Good night." Hook smiled, bowed again, this time not quite as low, and closed the door, never taking his eyes off me until the last moment. Now that he was gone, I fell back on to the bed with a thump and a let out a long breathe. "Wow this has been some day!" Looking around the room, I remembered it was unlikely there would be a clock anywhere aboard the ship. "Guess I won't know how long I've been up... Now what?"

I could do a few things now. I could get some sleep so I am ready for tomorrow, attempt to stay up all night and mull over everything that has happened, or try to find a way to escape.

So far, sleep was winning out. I doubt that I would be able to stay awake with how tired I am. Attempting to leave seems kinda silly since I have no clue how to get home or where to begin even if I got off the ship. It's not like I could navigate my way through Neverland and find Peter Pan so I can borrow Tinkerbell in hopes that I MIGHT be able to fly. So really, the most logical thing for me to do is sleep and figure things out tomorrow. First, I should write a note to myself in case sleeping in Neverland takes its toll and I forget about home. How convenient that Hook left me everything I need to write the note. I sat down at the desk and began writing. What meant to be a short note turned into a diary page describing everything that happened leading up to this moment. Looking it all over I decided that writing a diary while I am here might not be such a bad idea. It might help me get some answers, if I pay close enough attention and remember it correctly.

Even though I was tired, the blank page next to my entry beckoned me to draw on it. "Why not?" So I began sketching my characters, eyes, and a hook. Once I finished I noticed the hook was in fact Hook's. "Ugh!" My head fell to the desk with a quiet thud followed by a low groan. "He's winning. Already I can't get him out of my head." Thoughts of dinner remerged, within moments I was reliving it all in my head, yet the almost kiss kept interrupting. Thud, thud, thud. My head hit the desk in a futile attempt to push the memory aside. Of course, it did not work and now my forehead had a red spot on it. "If he keeps this up I may fall for him... completely!"

A part of me was scared, another part was angry, but back in the dark corners of my mind where I pushed away and hid it was excitement. The cartoon character I believed, _knew_, was only a being of fiction; was trying to win me over. Maybe if circumstances were different I would have let my inner fan girl out screaming and squealing over this fact. Surely if I had known, it was him that night I would have reacted different. It probably would not take too much convincing if he still looked like a cartoon for me to believe that was him and not some mad man. If I had known, I think I would have been thrilled to see him, to come here, to be with him. I may not have asked him so many questions like, why me?

I sighed, now wishing that this had happened differently, so I could be excited and enjoy every moment I had here in Neverland with my favorite Disney character, Captain James Hook. However, this is not the case, and I have spent enough time dwelling on it tonight. Though I still have no idea what time it is. For all I know it could still be early like nine or really late and past midnight. No matter the time, I was tired and needed sleep. I will seek answers tomorrow.

"I wonder if Hook left me any PJs in that chest."

With a new goal and my mind starting to calm down, I searched the chest full of clothes for something that looked like Pajamas. Still inside the chest were two dresses, the one Hook had asked me to wear and a much prettier one, which I decided I would look over another time. There were also a few more pants, shirts, a long leather looking jacket, and what I was looking for. Buried at the bottom was a nightgown. It reminded me a little of the one Wendy wore, except it's sleeves were longer and the color was lavender. Right underneath it were matching slippers. I pulled the slippers and nightgown out, a little surprised at first but then smiled.

"Yay, it's not pink!" I joked and began changing into it.

Not surprisingly, at least not anymore, it fit perfectly, and the fabric felt so nice and soft to the touch. A long yawn helped remind me how tired I was and I headed to bed. The blankets were even nicer than the nightgown, making me wonder for a moment where he got them from or more likely, _whom_ he stole them from. I would have dwelled on this longer if my eyes did not grow so heavy when my head hit the pillow, sleep threatening to overtake me at any moment. As I lay in bed, I began missing my own bed. The familiar smells and noises, the cat who would jump on me meowing for attention late into the night, most of all saying goodnight to my parents. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I thought of them. This will be the second night that they will not know where I am or if I am okay.

"I love you, mom, dad." I whispered into the darkness, wishing that somehow they could hear me, knowing that I am doing alright. It was hard to keep my eyes open any more, and soon they closed. Moments later, I fell asleep.

All through the night, I dreamed of home.

* * *

**A/N:** _So who is Captain Hook's Mysterious guest? Hopefully I left enough clues for someone to figure out who. He IS a Disney character. Have fun guessing and send me a note with your answer!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **First off let me say, I love your guy's reviews! XD Seriously some of them crack me up. By those I mean the slightly more threatening ones. Those really helped motivate me to write. Thanks. :D Your reviews remind me that people actually enjoy this story and I should keep writing. Do no fear to remind me, A LOT. XD Note me if you want to. ;p

Now, this WOULD have been updated sooner but real life has been super crazy. It's been even MORE crazy last week and then tragedy stuck on the weekend. Though I now have lots of free time since I won't be working for the rest of the week and some of next week. Well enough about that and on with the story!

Before I forget, many of you DID guess correctly who Captain Hook's mystery guest was. Good job!

Now I told the people of DA that the first two to guess correctly would get a big cameo and a short cameo, and the person who guessed it correctly first was KPchan on DeviantART. But as fate would have it, she is now in the navy and I needed her input and help for her character. So now she will still have a cameo but it's been changed to a smaller part. Which means I get to choose someone else to have that part. ;p NOW I will choose the first person who guessed correctly HERE for the part! So Hittichowa gets a part in the story! Send me a PM if you are interested and for more details. ^_^

One more thing, sorry it's so short. I wanted to make it longer but this chapter has been giving a lot of trouble too. Thankfully the next chapter is one I've been planning and wanting to write for a while. That and a few others that are coming. ;D (Wow this is a long A/N)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Early Bird Is Not A Morning Bird**

_I was home and it was as if I never left. None of the insanity of that night ever happened. Hook and his pirates never chased me around the parking lot, through the school, and kidnapped me after work. The trash was thrown out like any other night. The drive home lasted hours and moments until I was standing at the door in my pajamas. With a bright smile on my face I opened the door somehow knowing my family would be standing there waiting for me on the other side. They all smiled welcoming me home, even the pets smiled back with their paws outstretched for a hug. I hadn't moved but somehow I was in a group hug. There was more to this dream but my mind pushed it all aside, focusing solely on this moment, making it come back again and again as the dream went on. In one moment, only my mom was hugging me while the others watched smiling. _

_My mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. I tried again but the same thing happened. This did not bother me because my mom nodded understandingly before holding me by my shoulders. 'I love you too sweetie' she cooed. 'We all love you very much' everyone replied with her. _

_Suddenly I was drifting away. Farther and farther even though, I tried running back. 'Have fun, we will miss you' they all waved good-bye slowly disappearing into the darkness. I cried out with no sound emerging. Tears refused to fall even though I wanted to cry. I continued to run in the darkness for what felt like hours. The dark had consumed me completely. I attempted to wake up but to no avail and stood alone. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned without actually moving. _

_Standing there was Hook. 'Fear not' His lips did not move, though it was his voice. 'Home' His arms opened wide urging me to come to him, to be comforted. Another moment or hour passed and he wrapped me tightly in his comforting embrace._

I woke up on my back and hands above my head. The bed I was in was not mine. There was a fleeting thought of that I was at a friends house, but I knew the truth. It did not take long to know that yesterday was not a dream. The _real _dream I had lingered in my mind. It was very bittersweet. Seeing they were ok, not sick with worry, and returning home, but then bidding me goodbye, and leaving me with Hook in the end forever. A part of me wanted to groan loudly but my loathing for mornings kept me silent. From the light streaming into the cabin, it was clear the sun was up but could not say what time it was.

Rolling over and going back to sleep did not seem ideal. Even more so since I woke up with all my memories intact but a knock at the door halted my thoughts. I wondered if the pirate came to wake me or forgot this was currently my cabin. There was another knock after about a minute. I did not want to talk so I looked around for something within reach to throw at the door and hopefully drive the pirate away. The pirate knocked again. I took a pillow and threw it. It hit the door with a quiet thump. Silence... then a knock.

That did not work. So I tried to say something, or groan something in my case. "Mrharhrr." The pirate knocked again. "Mrhuh rahuh hurhm!" I take the second pillow and throw it even harder at the door. It made the same quiet thud as the other. After two minutes pass I fall back onto the bed planning to fall back to sleep. Only I threw the pillows at the door so it might be a little more difficult. Yet I can feel myself drifting to sleep once my eyes have closed.

"Miss Regina, are you awake?" Smee knocked on the door a few times.

"YES!" I yelled into the mattress.

"It's seven o'clock miss-"

I sat up and stared down the door, wishing I could light the cubby pirate on fire. "For what stupid reason do I need to be awake at seven! If Hook sent you here to wake me up I swear I will kill you and him!" The silence that followed felt like it filled the whole ship. I would not be too surprised if the other pirates did hear me. I waited for Smee to knock again and thought of what else to throw at the door. However, he did not knock. He did not even speak. Therefore, he must have finally left. With a long tired groan, I fell back onto the bed, determined to go back sleep.

About five minutes later, I was almost asleep when the door opened. Now if I were smart I would have opened my eyes to see who it was. Unfortunately, I am horribly lazy in the morning and exceptionally slow. It did not occur to me that I was not dreaming. That is until a familiar aroma filled the room. It was bacon. Someone brought freshly cooked bacon and it was right in front of my nose. The bacon started drifting away, upwards and I immediately sat up to follow it. Finally, I opened my eyes to gaze upon a plate with not only bacon, but also eggs, a slice of bread with butter, and an already peeled banana. When I reached for the plate, I noticed the hands holding it. Following the hand up the arm to the head, I saw Silver looking very amused. I thought about denying the plate of food but then my stomach growled very loudly. Silver broke out laughing.

I took the plate from him and started eating. "Hook sent you didn't he? Told you to wave the food in my face?" It was getting rather annoying how well Hook seemed to know me. My parents would do the same thing to get me up in the morning too. The cook nodded, his laughter dying down.

"Aye lass." Silver offered me a fork, which I took. "Said ye would wake without any hassle." He grinned as he watched me nearly inhale the food. I wake up starving in the morning and today was no exception. "After hearing ye yell at Smee, I though ye would 'ave bit me head off. Suppose all one needs to get on ye good side is to bring food as a peace offering." He teased with a chuckle.

"Thank you for breakfast, it was... good." Actually, it was ok. The bacon is burnt, the eggs undercooked, the bread was a bit stale yet soggy from too much butter, and half the banana was too bruised to be edible. It was a little disappointing after such a good dinner last night. You would think I would complain seeing how I have been doing that a lot to and about Hook; but I am not. I think today I just will not complain and take it all in stride. It is not like complain would help anyway.

Silver smirked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at the plate. "Really now lass?" I nodded, a little confused. "Aye, ye be very different than the last lass. I gave her the same thing and she got upset."

"Did Hook tell you to serve that?" The cook shook his head. "Then why?"

"To see what kind of lass ye both were." That was the end of it. He got up for the door but turned back to me. "Oh, an' the Captain wants to see you once ye be ready."

I frowned. "He had better have a good reason for waking me up this early." He laughed and closed the door behind him. "Well... Suppose there's no point in going back to sleep now." Unless I wanted to incur Hook's wrath. Now I needed to figure out what to wear. There were plenty of clothes in the chest to choose from. Inside were three dresses, including the one I was supposed to wear last night, and a very piratey looking outfit. In the end, I decided to wear the outfit from last night I had tossed beside the chest. My best friend would have scolded me for wearing the same clothes twice in a row. "Hmm, I wonder what Hook'll say about that." I took my time since Hook had me wake up this early. Mornings are evil. Nothing would persuade me otherwise.

The ship was bustling with activity; pirates everywhere had some job keeping them busy. Though apparently not busy enough to keep from passing a quick glance at me. "Ah, Regina!" Hook called from wheel. I walked up the stairs slowly and stood next to him with a frown and arms crossed.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up this early Hook."

"Did I not tell you to call me James?" He twirled his moustache with a grin.

"Yes, but I'm sure you know very well I hate getting up this early, so I'm going call you what ever I want." I really need to start thinking before I open my mouth to talk. One of these days, I will make a big mistake. If not in the next five minutes.

Hook wrapped his only hand around my shoulder and led me down to the deck. "Well Regina." He took his time saying my name, enjoying it far too much. If I were not so cranky, I probably would have been blushing "I am taking you ashore."

My eyes widened and mouth fell open. "Ashore? Neverland?" He had led me to the edge of the ship, where one of the long boats was already waiting. I clenched my fists in an attempt to focus on being angry at him instead of excited.

Hook nodded. "We're right outside mermaid lagoon."

Suddenly my resolve broke and I was jumping up and down with a big smile. "I'm going to see real mermaids!" At that moment, I did not care if the crew was looking at me or the satisfied grin Hook wore. I was finally going to see Neverland and its inhabitants. Though probably not as closely as Wendy was able to see them. That was fine though since the mermaids would probably want to drown me if given the chance. With a spin, I turned to Hook and hugged him without thinking. "Thank y-!" I jumped back as quickly as I could. However, the deed was done; it was too late to take it back. As for Hook, well he was happily surprised. There was no way he would going to let me forget this. Well I am not going to let him enjoy it for long. I straightened up and tried to appear as indifferent as possible. "Thanks... Hook."

Hook lifted his hat from his head and bowed low. "You are most certainly welcome Regina." In one swift movement, Hook put his hat back on and turned around to shout orders at his crew.

The next few minutes I spent unmoving where Hook left me. Lost in thought and waiting to leave. Hook gathered a few of his crew, one of which was Starkey and the rest I did not know by name. The pirates spoke softly enough that I could not make out what they were saying. Usually Hook was talking and the pirates listening very intently and a little nervously. At one point Hook looked ready to start shouting at them but I did not catch what he was angry about. Once he calmed down, with the pirates looking rather frightened, he glanced at me. Was I the subject of their conversation? Why was it so secretive? Before I had a chance to try eavesdropping, Hook dismissed them with a yell, "Get on with it you pathetic bilge rats!"

Off they ran to the long boat. All except Starkey, who although hurried away from Hook, came to stand next to me? Hook continued yelling insults and orders at his crew, waving his hook at any that came close enough, and nearly hit Smee more than once. I noticed that while I watched everyone run around trying to follow Hook's orders, Starkey had made no sign of moving. In fact, he looked rather disgruntled with a large frown whenever Hook was not looking.

The silence between us was getting awkward. "So..." His frown softened a little when he turned to me. "Can you tell me what you were all talking about?"

Starkey's gaze flashed quickly to the Captain, shouting at his crew to quicken their pace. "We'll be leaving for mermaid lagoon once the crew has everything ready." That would be a no. All right then, let us try a different question.

"So, are you my body guard or babysitter?" He nearly answered before quickly stopping himself by clearing his throat instead. My guess is he felt like a babysitter. "What is he afraid to leave me alone?" I said half joking.

"Somethin' like that." He gave me a quick sinister smile. It made me wonder how safe I really was on this ship. "I'd best get you to the long boat 'fore the Captain comes." We both watched Hook swing his hook at a pirate's head who did not have time to duck. Luckily, he happened to be shortest of the pirates and the hook caught his hat instead. What ever Hook had discussed, it had put him in a foul mood.

"Good idea."

Without hesitation, I followed him where a second long boat was being hoisted. Just how many pirates are coming? Hook, Starkey, and very likely Smee are going, but how many more does he need? The five pirates hoisting the long boat practically dived into the thing when Hook neared us. They were the pirates he was talking to before. Seeing this reminded me of what he was, a ruthless and clever pirate captain. I was now grateful for Starkey's company, though that comfort soon vanished as well.

Starkey was also a pirate. It occurred to me that I had not taken them as pirates seriously, but thought of them as relatively harmless Disney cartoon characters. This really was a ridiculous assumption since even in the movie Hook shot one of his own men. Mr. Wiles had also paid his respects to Davy Jones just yesterday by the Captain's hand. All this time I have been taking for granted that the Captain Hook I am with is Disney version when he is just as dangerous as any pirate is. Well, he maybe a little less dangerous... hopefully?

Hook stood next to me and smiled. This time I tried looking past the suave gesture that was oh too charming for it to be without some ill intent or hidden purpose. I looked. I searched. And found nothing. His practiced guise of the gentlemanly pirate was far too good for me to expose the hidden truth. That or he was genuinely debonair in more that his almost foppish appearance. As if he could read my thoughts, Hook offered his hand to help me into the long boat. "Ladies first." A part of me wanted to make some silly retort, but I could not think of any. So instead, I allowed him to help me in, making myself comfortable at the end leaving little to no room for anyone to sit next to me.

Starkey entered the boat next, and then Hook, followed by Smee and another short pirate with a large hat. As the longboat lowered, I found excitement building again. I had to remain calm. Keep my mind clear and alert. This proved to be very difficult when Hook ordered the men to row to shore. It would not be long now before I finally stepped foot on the island of Neverland. Surrounded by pirates off to see mermaids. If I was not still holding a grudge about being kidnapped, this would hopefully been the start of an amazing day.


End file.
